cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemer
The Redeemer is Brotherhood of Nod's epic unit in Kane's Wrath. Background After their first encounter with a MARV, Nod realized they could lose control of the red zones and needed a unit to counter GDI's new weapon. Using covert forces, Nod troops under LEGION's command succeeded in raiding a ZOCOM MARV production center and capturing a Reclamator Hub. Using GDI's construction plans and the Avatar's basic design, Nod then started developing its own 'Epic Unit'. The Redeemer was essentially a gargantuan quadrupedal mechanized walker, based on the fundamental design of the Avatar Warmech, though more significantly armed and armoured. It is equipped with a Obelisk-based tri-part laser on its left hand, which is able to cut through the heaviest of armour. It also comes with a Rage Generator, which has the ability to temporarily inflict insanity on enemy units, causing them to attack each other. The Redeemer also possesses two MARV-derived infantry hardpoints that can be upgraded at the commander's discretion. The Redeemer served as a symbol for the Brotherhood, whose power is the representation of Kane's own presence. Weaponry The Redeemer was armed with a long-range, tri-part laser derived from the Obelisk of Light. The laser essentially split into 3 beams capable of briefly sweeping over a small area. This design choice was likely intended to aid in combat against infantry squads (akin to the Obelisk of Light's sweep mode), but spread out groups of soldiers can better avoid the focused beams. The Redeemer could also bolster its already formidable laser, like the Avatar. However, unlike its predecessor, which destroyed Nod vehicles for added firepower, infantry sacrifice their weapons to the Redeemer, possibly traveling within the Redeemer to operate the weapons. These upgrades depend on the units 'redeemed': *Militants, Confessor Cabal and Awakened: Anti-infantry autocannon. Commonly regarded as the least useful upgrade. *Militant rocket squad: Anti-armor and anti-aircraft rocket launcher. *Saboteur: An automatic repair module. An additional Saboteur will double the healing rate. This is more important for the Redeemer than the other epic units because Nod lacks any repair units. So unless it has this upgrade, a Redeemer can only be repaired by bringing back to its player's base. *Black Hand troopers: Anti-infantry and anti-structure flamethrower. They will fire at anything in range, even at targets the Redeemer isn't focusing on. However, Black Hand soldiers with the Purifying Flame upgrade will lose it upon entering a Redeemer. *Tiberium trooper: Anti-infantry/anti-structure Tiberium sprayer (though it is overall inferior in power to the flamethrowers given by the Black Hand, but they had a longer range, in addition to being able to slow down vehicles). Another weapon was the glowing device on the Redeemer's back, the Rage generator, which was able to drive enemy units into a frenzy, causing them to ignore Nod units and attack one another, disobeying their commanders' orders. Units that were already targeting something were not affected. The Rage generator had no effect on defensive structures (though the structures would attack affected units). The Redeemer can crush any non-epic unit by simply walking over them, thanks to its size, though its slow speed can prevent it from taking advantage of it. Its armor and bulk prevented its legs from being destroyed by Commandos. Production However, the production of such a device was resource-intensive; its size was roughly twice that of a standard Avatar. In addition, it required its own production structure, the Redeemer Engineering Facility, to deploy. The expense and technical expertise required for the walker's construction is so great that a commander was allowed to have only one Redeemer under their command at a time. However, those commanders who distinguished themselves through capturing rogue sub-factions were awarded with the option of constructing additional Redeemer units, up to a total of 3. However, each Redeemer, as a symbol of Kane himself, must have had its own Redeemer Engineering Facility. Abilities In-game The Redeemer is the best Epic Unit for countering other epic units in their base form, though it is likely to come off heavily damaged even if it wins. Its laser is extremely effective in destroying single targets, like tier 3 units, dealing high damage to a single target. In contrast, the MARV does moderate damage over a relatively large area and the Eradicator deals high damage over a line in a similar fashion to the Devastator Warship. This is partly due to the design history of the Redeemer, being based on the Avatar and designed specifically to counter ZOCOM's MARV. However, it only features 2 infantry hardpoints, while the MARV, on the other hand, features 4 and the Eradicator has 3 (although it would have 6 secondary weapons in total). Of the 3 epic units, the Redeemer is the most vulnerable to mass attacks since its main weapon is the most ill-suited to dealing with multiple targets and the Redeemer can't move and fire its laser at the same time, though the Rage Generator does help with countering them, though it's not guaranteed. Redeemers who possess two flamethrower mounts, in contrast, can deal with mass amounts of infantry with stunning ease, although mass tank rushes still pose a problem. Redeemers armed with Flamethrowers will fire at anything in range with the flamethrowers, making them quite effective if they happened to be parked in the enemy's base. Nod and the Marked of Kane's Cloaking Field can also vastly increase the survivability of the Redeemer, giving it another edge over the MARV or Eradicator. However, unlike the other two, the Redeemer does not generate funds in any way or form (it can neither process Tiberium nor can it recycle destroyed units). Also, Nod lacks the ability to repair the Redeemer while it is away from a friendly base, requiring a Saboteur to upgrade a hardpoint slot. The Redeemer's greatest weakness is the same as that of other epic units: it can't attack air units with its main weapon. While garrisoned rocket squads can attack air units, they aren't very reliable and effective for that task. Coupled with it having the weakest armor of the epic units, this generally means that it's also the most vulnerable. Unlike its smaller cousins (Avatars and Purifiers), Redeemers do not leave a husk when destroyed, meaning they cannot be stolen by the enemy. This also means that in the event where one of these war machines fall, a Nod commander will have to deploy a new one. Bear in mind that the Redeemer that the player has to deploy in Africa can be sometimes bugged, firing its laser at a less than half the rate of fire the normal Redeemer has. This could be due to the fact that the one deployed in Africa is the very first prototype, while all the Redeemers after that one could be the finished design. Additionally, rapid firing weapons such as the Militant Autocannon or Black hand flamethrower/Tiberium Trooper weapon, can interrupt the firing animation of the Redeemer and cause it to miss a firing cycle. The Redeemer has the fewest hardpoint slots of any epic unit, its weapon has no splash damage, and it cannot fire on the move. It is ill-suited to inflict large amounts of damage to armored targets with its weapons, but a combination of stealth and the Rage Generator make it one of the hardest epic units to detect. Overall, the Redeemer is the cheapest of the 3 epic units to invest in, the most expensive unit being garrisoned amounting to only 6,800 credits (the Eradicator with Ravangers amounting to 8,600 credits and the MARV with Zone Troopers/Raiders amounting to 10,200 credits for comparison.) With that said, the Redeemer is a specialized epic unit that demands a separate escort due to lacking versatility it suffers from. In Global Conquest, Strike Forces with a Redeemer raises unrest in nearby cities due to the Redeemer's rage generator. Assessment Pros *Extremely powerful in one-on-one fights, can counter other epic units in one-on-one battles *Outranges most defenses and non-artillery units *Rage Generator can turn hostiles (even Commandos and other epic units) against each other *Can crush any non-epic unit *Fastest epic unit *Extremely heavy armuor *Invulnerable to Commandos *Has the most powerful one-on-one weapon of all the epic units *Can be stealthed by Marked of Kane and Nod *When garrisoned by black hand or tiberium troopers it does Splash damage *Greater firepower and armor than the Avatar. *Available to all Nod factions. Cons *Cannot generate resources, unlike Eradicators or MARVs *Still slow as a large walker despite it being fastest Epic Unit *Cannot attack air units by default. Even if garrisoned with Rocket squads, the rocket turret is still ineffective against aircraft and vehicles. *The Rage Generator does not affect units already targeting something (allowing experienced commanders to force-fire the ground before it goes off, thus wasting a Rage-gen) *Expensive and requires its own production structure *Can only garrison 2 squads, and also limited in choice *Does not do area damage like the MARV or Eradicator *Cannot fire while moving *EMP can disable it thus allowing other units to kill it fast *A big target to mass mammoth tanks and annihilator tripods. Deployment The Redeemer was first used in Africa, after Nod scouts reported the existence of the MARV. After destroying the MARV and capturing data from the Reclamator Hub there, LEGION was ordered to construct a Redeemer. After destroying another 2 MARVs, the Redeemer laid waste to the 2 ZOCOM bases in the area. There are also unconfirmed reports that LEGION used the Redeemer again to battle with an elite Traveler-59 Eradicator and that he used as many as 3 Redeemers (1 from the Marked of Kane, another from the Black Hand and yet another from the baseline Nod faction) to reclaim the Tacitus. After receiving Black Hand and Brotherhood reinforcements, LEGION proceeded to construct 2 additional Redeemers, which he then used to annihilate all resistance with. The Redeemer was not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War, having been replaced by the new Avatar and Widow heavy units. Quotes Created *''The Redeemer has risen!'' *''I live!'' Select *''The ultimate war machine!'' *''All system online!'' *''I will crush them all!'' *''Fear is mine!'' *''Care for a demonstration?'' *''Redeemer engaged!'' *''Kane is all!'' *''Redemption!'' *''Absolute power!'' *''I wait..'' Moving *''Operation engaged!'' *''I move!'' *''Out of my way！'' *''Vector pathed!'' *''Advancing!'' *''To battle!'' Attacking *''Fear me!'' *''Die!'' *''The will of Nod!'' *''Weakness is death!'' *''Redemption is yours!'' *''Resistance is futile!'' *''Hear the word!'' *''Engage!'' *''I kill!'' Use Rage Generator *''Spreading the joy!'' *''Count to ten!'' *''Feeding their rage!'' *''Raising unrest!'' Move to Attack *''All shall die!'' *''I shall crush them!'' *''Combat sensors engaged!'' *''For Kane!'' *''Attack vector engaged!'' *''I search!'' In combat *''Enemy engaged!'' *''They are like ants!'' *''Combat systems online!'' *''Hostiles!'' *''Bringing redemption!'' *''I am the word!'' Retreating *''If it is Kane's will..'' *''Retreat!'' *''It is not possible!'' Gallery Image:Redeemer Hi-Rez.jpg |Concept art Image:Redeemer Concept.jpg|Concept art File:KW_Redeemer_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Concept art of Redeemer weapons File:KW_Redeemer_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Concept art of Redeemer front, back and side view File:CNCKW_Redeemer.jpg|An ungarrisoned Redeemer File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Gun_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Militant squad, Confessor Cabal and/or Awakened File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Rocket_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with a Militant rocket squads File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Self_Repair.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with a Saboteurs File:CNCKW_Redeemer_Flame_Turret.jpg|A Redeemer garrisoned with Black Hand or Tiberium troopers Image:Redeemer.jpg |Redeemer deployed from its facility Redeemerwithbothtisprayandflame.png|Tiberium sprayers and flamethrowers look the same on a Redeemer and can only be distinguised by it's payload. Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Redeemer%27s_quotes|Redeemer quotes Trivia Units that are already firing on a target will not be affected by the Rage Generator unless their original target is destroyed. This includes force-firing on the ground. Base defenses will target friendly units that are raged, so they must be powered down to avoid friendly fire. See also * Epic Unit ** MARV ** Eradicator Hexapod Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Epic Unit Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Nod Arsenal Category:Elite Units